


Daydream

by jasipereos



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone, Jefferchase, M/M, im not saying they kiss but...., magnus has a big crush on t.j, they totally kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for memeathon on tumblr for winning my fic givaway!</p>
<p>Magnus struggles with missing his family and friends, T.J offers support. (Also I haven’t read mcga in forever so they are very OOC I’m so sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

T.J had been nice enough to offer Magnus a tour and he just had to go ahead and get himself lost in the process.  
During his time spent on the streets Magnus did rather well at navigating the city but the hotel was a different story. It held some similarities to Boston, the one difference being people carried around axes and maces compared to newspapers and brief cases.

Magnus felt like an idiot as he stood in the lobby and continued to glance around at the sea of people. It reminded him of the time he was terribly lost in a part of town he was unfamiliar with. Luckily, Blitzen and Hearth found him just has the sun had started to down. He still remembers how they put all their money together to buy a pizza and snuggled together with his smelly old sleeping bag. Something tugged at his heart. He was really starting to miss those guys.  
He thought about heading back to his room and meeting up later with T.J, but a hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts.

Turning around he came face to face with T.J’s winning smile.

Magnus felt like someone punch him in the stomach. In a good way of course. T.J’s smile did that to him sometimes. His straight white teeth clashed strikingly against his warm brown skin. He probably brushed his teeth five times a day at least. The grin made the guy glow, making the corners of his eyes crinkle and causing dimples to appear. 

This crush on T.J was a recent development and it scared Magnus to death. Well, he was already dead but that wasn’t the point.

“There you are!” He said, smiling down at Magnus. “Sorry, I thought you were right behind me the whole time."

Magnus smiled back.

“It’s okay, besides it was probably my fault. I was daydreaming and not paying attention to where I was going.” He replied with a small shrug.

“What were you daydreaming about?” The other boy asked.

“Uh,” Magnus started, the words getting caught in his throat. Mentally scolding himself to stop thinking about T.J while being with T.J. “I don’t remember.” He lied.

Either T.J didn’t notice or he was more concerned with continuing the tour. He lead the two of them to a karaoke room, a cafe, a room with a swimming pool, a library that went seven floors up and lastly a white room that was completely empty.

When Magnus turned to look at T.J with a confused look as if to ask ‘what’s so special about this room?’ T.J only let out a soft chuckle and walked over to the other side of room to a small control panel mounted on the wall.

“Watch and learn, city boy” T.J teased, pressing a few buttons on the panel causing them to light up with each touch.

Within a blink of an eye the whole room had transformed into lush nature setting. The once empty room was not filled with trees with trunks the size of taxi cabs, its roots weaved through the dirt like a never ending labyrinth. The air smelled like it has just rained and the sound of cicadas sang throughout the room.

Magnus spun around in a circle at least three times before turning back to his friend. Trying to get his voice back from this magical room that managed to make him speechless.

“Any requested?” T.J asked, wiggling his fingers over the buttons.

“Take me to the beach.” Magnus raised his eyebrow, wanting to challenge his friend.

Once again with a press of a few buttons the scene changed. He felt the hot sun bore down on the him and the sound of crashing waves and seagulls reached his ears.

T.J walked over to him with a triumphant grin. Knowing he had impressed his friend.

“Pretty cool, huh?” He said, elbowing Magnus.

Magnus nodded in agreement before responding. “How is this even possible?” He asked.

T.J shrugged and started to take off his shoes, walking towards the shore letting his feet feel the cool salt water. “I don’t know, magic probably.” 

Magnus let a smile spread across his lips. That seemed to be the answer to a lot of things lately. He tried not to think about the last time he went to beach. It was with his mom when he was younger and it was the last day of summer of summer vacation. They made a sandcastle and shared french fries. He remembered his mom dropped a big blob of ketchup on her new zebra print bikini. Although, she laughed it off, she never got upset about silly things like that.

Closing his eyes and exhaling, the warm breeze rolled of the waves and through Magnus’ shaggy blonde hair. He normally tried not to think about that kind of stuff since it normally bummed him out. Feeling the tears start to form in his eyes he blinked a couple times before looking over at T.J.

Only for him not to be there. Magnus looked over his shoulder to see him messing around with the panel.

“Where to now?” Magnus asked, walking over.

“A favourite place of mine actually.” T.J replied, not taking his eyes off the controls.

For the third time the scene changed, the sun had gone down but from light of the moon Magnus could still see their surroundings. They were now in a grassy meadow as far as the eye could see. Somewhere near by he could hear a stream and crickets chirping.

“Sit.” T.J said, even though he was laying down in the grassy field, putting his hands behind his head to help himself relax.  
Magnus obliged and took a seat beside him. Mimicking T.J, he laid down in the grass as well only to realize as he looked up at the sky, why this was his friends favourite place to visit. The night had probably the clearest sky he had ever seen. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen so many stars without the clouds blocking them out.

“Woah.” Magnus said, the words leaving his mouth before he had the chance to realize it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Magnus nodded. The dark night sky shined with little white dots, which made him think of constellations, which then made him think of Annabeth. He wondered how she was doing. The last time they had spoken she mentioned about going to university with her boyfriend.

“Okay, what’s wrong. You keep making that face today.” T.J stated, sitting up but still resting back on his elbows.

Magnus let out a sigh, for some reason he couldn’t stop thinking about his family today when he should just be allowing himself to enjoy the moment with T.J.

“Nothing, just over thinking about stuff.” He mumbled, not wanting to meet T.J’s eyes.

“Magnus, if this is about your friends and your family,” T.J started but cut himself off once he say the expression on Magnus’ face.

Magnus could feel the water in his eyes return from before. He blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of his crush out of embarrassment.

“I just miss em sometimes y'know” Magnus sighed.

“I understand.” T.J said, offering a sympathetic smile.

“I just think I’m holding them back.” Magnus admitted. Gods, he sounds so pathetic saying that out loud. He exhaled before continuing, “Blitz has his shop, Hearth has his runes, Annabeth is going to school and Sam has the whole Odin’s right hand thingy. I just feel… Like they are going to forget about me sooner or later.”

“Your friends value you more then you know.” T.J assured him. “They count on you as you have counted on them. They won’t forget that Magnus, so don’t you forget it either.”

Magnus wonder how his friend was able to warm him up all the away down to his toes despite the chill in the night breeze.  
“Thanks.” He said, turning his head to look over at him.

T.J only answered with a nodded and returned his gaze upwards again. Magnus studied his face, he looked as if he has wanted to say something before they sat down but an uncomfortable silence had hung over them.

“Is something the ma-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because T.J was already sitting up right and grabbing the front of his shirt and pressing his lips to his. Magnus eyes widened and he jolted, clearly taken by surprised. This caused their teeth to clack together and for them to knock foreheads. T.J pulled away, a hand over his mouth.

“Ow…” He mumbled.

“Oh, sorry, I just uh-” Magnus began but soon realized he didn’t t know what to say. For the second time that day, T.J had made him at a loss for words.

“I know you like me, Magnus.”

“What?! Who told you?” Magnus demanded, bolting up straight.

Maybe Hearth? Blitzen? No, it was definitely Mallory. Magnus thought bitterly to himself.

“Nobody,” T.J said with a shrug if his shoulders, “It was kind of obvious.”

Obvious? He thought to himself. That word echoed in his mind, well now he wanted to die. Well, he was already dead but-

“Magnus?” Came T.J’s voice, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, I like you too. I’ve been been trying to tell you all day!”

“You have?”

“Yes! But you have just been zoning out on me all day!” He exclaimed exasperated, throwing his hands up. T.J shook his head and laughed. “You’re clueless sometimes.”

Magnus then wondered how many times before had T.J been trying to confess and he had just not been pay attention. Being to busy day dream about T.J is more like it.

“I didn’t hurt you to much when I head butted you did I?” Magnus chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair.  
T.J laughed.

“I think I’ll be okay, as long as you let me try again.”

“Try what again?”

T.J promptly faceplamed. “Oh my Thor, are you- Kiss you, idiot.”

Magnus felt his face heat up, he hadn’t meant to be so clueless. He must still be in shock from bashing foreheads with the guy from the previous kiss just moments ago.

“Oh, uh, sure. I think I’d like that.” Magnus said with a smile.

T.J pressed his lips to Magnus’ it was a little at awkward since he was sure neither of them had much prior experience to begin with but Magnus was still counting it as a real kiss. Even if it didn’t last long since Magnus had his lips pressed into a thin line and T.J was pushing his lips way to hard against his.

After a while though the kisses became softer and Magnus somehow was now laying down, letting the glass tickle the back of his neck, with T.J, the cool night breeze and the stars, hovering above him. It was perfection. Better then any daydream Magnus could come up with on his own anyway.


End file.
